Light Found in the Dark
by DickerDoodles
Summary: In a place of sickness and depression theres only so much you can do till you find a light in the darkness AN: Hey guys O w O This is acctually my first Fanfiction i hope its good cause im just making shit off the top of my head soooooo yeah i really hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
The Hospital

Eridan Ampora lay unconscious in his room hooked up to a machine with a breathing mask on his face. About one week today Mister Ampora had a asthma attack, it had been one of the worst in a long while it seemed he would never get out of the hell hole called 'Saint Mary's Hospital'. All he could think about was getting out of the hospital and gong back home.

There was only one thing he hated the most. It was how he couldn't fight back and could only run, the only reason he was in this situation was because of a jerk at his old school was hitting on his best friend Feferi Pixes, she wasn't interested but the guy seemed to not let up so Eridan decided to step in and stop the jock asshole from talking to her but he was over powered and ran away from a large group of them. They had caught up to him and that's when it happened the wonderful asthma attack.

So now he's here wasting his time being unconscious and just laying there. Isn't that just a great way to spend his time.

"…Ngh-…" Eridan had begun to slowly wake up from his daze looking around and sitting up but suddenly laying back on the bed a great pain in his chest. He looked around finally realizing where he was. "….Oh no." He had a black eye on his face his glasses off and on the table next to him. He reached over putting them onto his face and sighed.

A nurse walked into the room looking at him. "Well hello there sir I'm happy to see you awake." She smiled a soft smile at him and he sighed looking at her. "…Hi."

"I'm just here to see if you're feeling well.' She walked over and looked at him. "I'm fine I just wwant out of this bed please." She smiled and nodded. "Of course Eridan I just need you to sit up for me and we can go on a walk in the court yard." He sighed and got up he had been changed into a pair of sweat pants and one of his long sleeve shirts. 'Cronus must have came here' He thought.

The nurse helped him slip on his shoes and they began to walk out into the yard. Eridan looked around frowning at all the many sick people around him. He never liked the dark depressive mood in hospitals they always made him depressed.

The nurse had him sit on a bench in front of a pond. "If you could stay here while I do something I would appreciate it." She smiled as she ran off into the building.

Eridan frowned and looked down sighing still bored looking down at the water in front of him "…" He wished he was out of here, but it would have to wait.  
End Of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Depressed

Sollux Captor sat in a chair looking out the window into the court yard waiting for his brother to come a visit him. He was also in the hospital but for something much more different, and much more deadly.

He had tried to commit suicide and it was just in that moment were he would have been gone is when his brother Mituna had found him laying there on the couch in there apartment. It was sad how he tried everything had just gotten to him and he couldn't stand it all so he tried to end it.

Sollux was in a deep thought as his brother walked into the room "Thollux im here" He looked at him but Sollux did not move. He sighed walking over to him and shaking him snapping out of his train of thought. "Wha- Oh hey Mituna thup?" He sighed looking up at his older brother. "Jutht come on were getting you out of thith room for a while" He grabbed his arm pulling him to get his shoes on him groaning about going out of the room

"It won't kill you to go out and get thome fresh air." He said walking out to the court yard "Lithen if I wanted to go outthide I would but I don't want to." His brother frowned looking at him "If I go and get you fucking Chinese food then will you thtay out here till I come back?" He looked at him at the word Chinese food and nodded he hadn't had it in so long he was thinking he forgot the taste of an egg roll.

Mituna walked off and out of the hospital as Sollux walked around the court yard as promised. He looked around and spotted and brunette with a royal purple streak in his hair, he seemed to be around his age so he began to walk over sitting on the opposite end of the bench looking at the pond as well. He glanced over at the boy he seemed to be thinking about something important because he wouldn't look up from the pond.

Sollux cleared his throat looking down trying to get his attention. The boy wasn't bad looking he had pale skin but was just slightly pink and freckled from the sun it was a little warm out, he also had the brightest blue eyes you would ever see. They were like crystals clear pools of water, they were beautiful. His hair was slightly grown out and shaggy but combed out so it would look nice in a way. He was good looking all together it made Sollux blush some what looking at him and looking down.

Sollux coughed and looked to the side finally getting the boys attention. He looked over at him and saw him looking at him and a faint pink rose in his cheeks

He gulped and smiled slightly trying to act cool "Uhm hey thup"

End Of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
When the Lines Met

Eridan looked at the stranger sitting next to him "Oh Hello there " He smiled weakly at him and looked down not trying to look at him awkwardly, which seems to happen a lot with him. He looked nice enough; the lisp was adorable to him and those eyes! They were amazing his glasses blocked a good view of them but the color of them one was a reddish brown color while the other was a dark blue. They were beautiful to Eridan.

Sollux frowned at how he was being shy and sighed "So..You stuck here too?" He looked at him and sat back putting his arms up on the back of the bench.

Eridan nodded quietly and looked at him then looking back down shyly trying not to be too awkward.

"I could leave, if they'd let me," he said bitterly. "But I'm too crazy to rejoin society. At least, by their reasoning."

Eridan spoke quietly "...You seem sane to me...at least by a first look.." He kept his eyes on the ground

"Pft you thould thee my medth" He began counting them off on his fingers "One for anxiety, two for deprethion, one for bipolar dithorder..."

Eridan frowned and looked over at him "..That doesn't sound to fun it must suck huh?" He nibbled his bottom lip softly

Sollux snorted "And they don't do thit ether" He leaned back a bit the bandages on his wrists exposed from his long sleeve shirt. Eridan frowned seeing his wrists and looking down not saying anything about it

"What about you?" He looked over at him. Eridan looked up at him blinking "Wwhat? Oh! Uhm I had a asthma attack" He frowned and looked down sighing and rubbing his chest

Sollux frowned and looked down. "Thorry to hear about that" He watched him he was acting a bit stranger than at first.

Eridan gulped and sighed "Y-yeah…." He coughed and held onto his chest the air was thick and it was getting harder and harder to breath each and every moment. Sollux frowned and tensed "Do you need a nurthe?" He put a hand on his back patting it

Eridan nodded coughing and shaking wheezing, as Sollux got up running into the Hospital "Help! Hey help!" A man rushed over to him. "Whats the matter?" Sollux pulled him out of the hospital and into the court yard, where Eridan was on the ground coughing and shaking trying to breath.

Sollux frowned and tried to help but a doctor made him go back to his room him being worried about Eridan wondering if he would be okay or not, sure they just met but he was still worried. Maybe he would be able to see him later if he was okay.

End Of Chapter Three


End file.
